


Win

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AOBA JOHSAI LOSING, Anyways, First Kiss, M/M, Self-Indulgent, ahem, because i cant handle sad stuff, like idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and is really just me trying to feel better after the new episode

_One more point._

“Oikawa, nice serve!”

_One more point._

“Nice receive!”

_One more point._

“Chance ball!”

_**One more point.** _

“Iwa-chan!”

-

The ball hit the ground, connecting with a solid thud. It bounced once, twice, before rolling out of bounds. A blow of the whistle signaled the end of the game.

“Iwa-chan, nice kill!”

They did it.

The crowd roared. Karasuno hung their heads in defeat, refusing eye contact with the other team. Hanamaki and Matsukawa high-fived, grinning wildly at each other.

They had won.

Oikawa stumbled upon being tackled. He looked down at the culprit and giggled.

“Woah, calm down there Iwa-chan!”

“No,” Iwaizumi tightened his grip around the setter’s waist, hiding his face in Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa pried off Iwaizumi’s arms. “Are you crying?”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck. “Shut up.”

Oikawa laughed in amazement. Iwaizumi grumbled another half-hearted ‘shut up’ in reply.

“I could kiss you right now Iwa-chan.” They both froze. Iwaizumi slowly brought his head up, staring Oikawa down.

“Well,” he breathed, “what’s stopping you?”

Oikawa’s lips were too busy for him to reply.

 


End file.
